Bond of Aura
by KHLegacy
Summary: Something drew him to Pallet town call it what you will fate,destiny,the aura within him one thing is certain from the moment they crossed paths the lives of two young boys will be changed forever
1. Prolouge

_**Okay I got the inspiration for this by a fanfic called Past sins (MLP FiM) but yeah this is a Pokémon fic funny how inspiration works… **_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

_**Bond of Aura**_

_Prologue _

Giovanni had come in alerting the Doctors they turned to see him with a cold steely gaze stare upon a blue light that had been pulsating in a tube. "I trust things are going well?" he asked.

"Yes Giovanni sir, the cloning process is proceeding as planned." One of the doctors replied.

"Good what of the Aura?" Giovanni asked,

"The Aura right, well, all we can do is make sure were dealing with something unpredictable at best." The head Doctor replied,

"Isn't this why you retrieved a sample of DNA from a host with the raw power?" Giovanni asked.

"Yes sir, sorry sir we will let you know of our progress in a few hours." The Doctor replied.

Watching from the distance was a rocket member who left like a shadow it wasn't long before he caught sight of something upon investigating he saw a blue orb of light rush out at him he dodged the orb hit the wall leaving a dent he had to run to his attacker to avoid the other grunts,

He found himself caught between a fierce looking Lucario and a man with black hair and sapphire eyes.

"I'd suggest you leave and pretend you didn't see anything." The man growled as did his Pokémon.

"Hold on I'm on your side!" the man replied pulling off the grunt hat and sunglasses to show a man with grey hair and navy eyes.

"I know you, you're Looker, from the International Police." The man stated,

"Correct and you must be Riley what brings you here of all places?" Looker asked,

"Lucario sensed something a strong surge of Aura that didn't appear naturally eventually we found it here." Riley explained,

"My sources tell me that Team Rocket is trying to control aura but for what end, well that's what I came to find out-"

"RUN!" they heard voices yell every doctor and grunt was now fleeing the building Looker and Riley stood and saw a wave of blue energy rip away at the door.

"Lucario says the aura they tried to control is going bezerk we need to get out of here!" Riley yelled the three evacuated the building and headed into the forest as they did the building exploded like nothing.

"I feel nothing, whatever they tried to do its disappeared." Riley stated,

Looker stared at the spot eventually after some time they left all who were at the building were unaware of the light that shone under the rubble that now covered the spot where the tube had once been.

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	2. 1-The Visitor

_**Okay here's the next chapter of Bond of Aura…special thanks to Shadow62123 and XSDStitch for reviewing along with NinjaGirlRebecca who also favorited this story along with fco ala and to Dragonwolf12 and razska'spromise who alerted it**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

_**The Visitor**_

_Our heroes have come from Unova and are now headed to Ash's hometown of Pallet in Kanto for some rest and relaxation little do they know an unexpected adventure is awaiting them._

"Man I can't believe it's been a while since we've been to Pallet right Pikachu?" Ash asked his pokemon partner.

"Pikachu!" the little electric mouse chirped.

Iris noticed some Pidgey fly by along with several others she didn't recognize such as a few Ekans who poked their heads up in curiosity, "Wow look at all the different Pokémon!" she stated.

"Ew Axew!" Axew stated excitedly,

"Pidgey, Bellsprout, Ekans and many other Pokémon you wouldn't find in Unova it's like a buffet of new tastes!" Cilan stated.

Ash grinned at the green haired connoisseur as he suddenly saw the little town out of the corner of his eye and ran up to it. "There it is!" he stated.

"Pika!" Pikachu stated in excitement the two rushed on a head Ash glanced around and saw the familiar sights and sounds he even saw….wait hold the phone.

It was a kid about ten years old with jet black hair and bright blue eyes walking around in the outfit that he had worn during his journeys in Johto and Kanto minus the hat and gloves.

"HEY YOU" Ash shouted. Making the kid turn sharply and see Ash glaring at him. "What are you doing in my clothes?!"

"Uhhhh yeah, honestly it was either steal some clothes or walk around naked." The boy replied however Ash merely gripped his shoulders in response and pushed him towards his house.

"Hey easy I'm not joking!" the boy protested.

"And that's an excuse?" Ash stated continuing the trek with Pikachu on his shoulder waiting to see how this played out.

Iris and Cilan managed to get to the area where Ash just was sadly didn't see the raven haired trainer.

"Ash where'd you go" Cilan called,

Iris got annoyed, "I think he ditched us." She muttered.

Ash soon got up to his front door and knocked on it, "Hello- oh!" she replied at the sight of her son holding some unknown boy wearing clothes from when Ash was ten.

"He stole my old clothes." Ash stated simply.

"I can explain." The boy replied,

"Well start talking." Ash replied simply,

The three were sitting down around some lemonade and sandwiches this wasn't the interrogation Ash had in mind but he still wanted to hear what possessed this kid to make off with his old clothes.

"Okay it's like this, my name is Tai." The boy simply replied the two Ketchums stared at him expecting more.

"That's it, I don't know where I came from or who I am, I just woke up with no clothes and only the memory of my name I found the house and when your mom went out I found the spare key went in and took some old clothes I could find these were the only ones that fit." Tai finished.

Ash had a bit of a disgusted look on his face indicating he thought a little too much on the subject.

"Don't worry I took some underwear too." Tai assured.

"That you can keep" Ash replied flatly sweat dropping.

"I thought you might say that sorry." Tai muttered back.

"So what do we do with him?" Ash asked not sure where to go from here, one the one hand he wasn't happy that some random kid broke into his house and stole some clothes even if they were too small for him on the other hand he couldn't really get mad at the kid since it sounded like he had lost everything.

"Why don't you stay with us until you can find out a little more about yourself?" Delia suggested,

"Huh?" Ash asked,

"Are you sure?" Tai asked.

"Yes you're welcome to stay as long as you like." Delia replied.

"Thank you." Tai stated happily, before gobbling up the food that was before him.

Ash suddenly heard the doorbell ring he opened and blanched when he saw Iris and Cilan and forgot he had been with them on the way here.

"How could ditch us in a town we don't know!" Iris snapped.

"Axew, ew!" Axew snapped.

"I'm glad we finally found you we've been looking everywhere, Pallet towns pretty big if you don't know where to go." Cilan replied tired from walking all over town.

Ash's eye twitched a little and he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry." He muttered.

Tai poked his head through the door over Ash's shoulder upon hearing the voices, "Who are they?" he asked.

"These are my friends Iris and Cilan." Ash replied,

"Hi, I'm Tai, oh wow an Axew!" Tai stated excitedly grabbing him to get a better look, "Man this Pokémon is cool!" he stated, "Oh yeah Pikachu!" Tai stated and Ash suddenly felt about 13.2 pounds get plucked from his shoulder. Tai now had both of them in his arms.

"Axew and Pikachu are really cool Charmander too, but the Pokémon I really want is a Riolu." Tai stated he didn't react when Ash and Iris pulled their Pokémon back from them.

"I hate to tell you this, but Riolu are extremely rare in the Kanto region. You'd be better off with eastern Unova or Shinoh." Ash replied.

"Charmander is native to Kanto, I want to get my starter Pokémon here, and then go to Unova for my Pokémon journey," Tai stated.

"Hold on I thought you said you only remembered your name." Ash replied suspiciously.

"I do I just decided that now just because I'm amnesic doesn't mean I don't remember Pokémon and basic stuff like that." Tai replied.

Ash just eyed him suspiciously his mother then passed him by, "I'll be back soon. Oh are these your new friends?" Delia asked.

"Yeah this is Iris and Cilan." Ash replied.

"Ash, don't forget we've got to go talk to Professor Oak." Iris replied reminding him.

"Oh that's right…." Ash muttered.

"I guess we'll see each other when we get back." Delia replied leaving.

"We need to bring Tai with us." Ash stated once Delia was out of ear shot.

"What you don't trust me?" Tai asked in a slightly insulted tone.

Ash gave him a deadpan looked and pulled a little on his jacket prompting Tai to copy and realize he was wearing Ash's clothes still. "Oh, alright point taken let's go."

Tai trailed behind Ash as the group came to a large open ranch Tai instantly become mesmerized by the Pokémon.

"WOW!" he stated jumping the fence,

"Hey! You can't go in that way!" Ash yelled jumping the fence as well.

"Pi Pikachu" Pikachu added as he followed his trainer.

"So you jump the fence too, what a little kid," Iris muttered.

"Axe Axew,"

Cilan sweat dropped, "I have to say Tai's actions certainly call for one spicy recipe."

"Awesome." Tail cooed his eyes sparkling at all the different Pokémon his eyes caught sight of a large orange colored Dragon Pokémon with blue wing membranes it was laying on its side with its head in its shoulder and a flame on its tail.

"A Charizard!" he stated waking the fire Pokémon who stood up and let out a grumpy roar, however it spotted something over in the distance and flew up Tai followed it only to see Ash get a face full of fire and get pinned down,

"Charizard!" Ash called happily, as he and Pikachu got licked.

Tai gave a nervous smile, "Well that's one way to greet someone."

"So I see you've arrived eh Ash?" asked an old man with grey hair in a yellow shirt, brown pants and lab coat.

"Hey Professor Oak, does Charizard have something to do with what you call me for?" Ash asked.

"Yes, Charizard has a Surprise for you." Oak replied, Charizard let out a roar of agreement.

"That awesome Charizard," Ash stated.

"It's your Pokémon?" Tai asked,

"Yeah but it's been in a place called the Charific Valley in Johto until I got it back in Unova it's been here for a couple of days doing some training and it looks like it's been paying off." Ash replied noticing that Charizard seemed to have gotten even stronger.

Ash checked his pokedex on Charizard, "It looks like you've learned a new move too. "Ash stated.

Charizard flew up and headed to the nearest rock it opened its mouth wide and unleashed a powerful blue and white fire ball that became a pillar of fire on contact with the rock.

"WHOA!" Ash stated.

"Pika!" Pikachu stated in awe.

"Powerful!" Tai stated.

"The elemental move blast burn, amazing" Professor Oak stated.

"Elemental move" Ash asked.

"There are three elemental moves, blast burn, hydro cannon and frenzy plant."

"I've seen frenzy plant and I've seen Hydro cannon a bunch of times Gary's Blastoise can use Hydro Cannon, but this is the first time I've ever seen Blast Burn before." Ash stated smiling at his Pokémon's progress.

"So cool," Tai stated, excitedly.

Charizard let out a flamethrower to show off it had definitely gotten stronger.

"So who is this?" Professor Oak asked referring to Tai.

"This is Tai, he kind of showed up and it's a long story Professor." Ash stated,

"Very long" Tai added. They had sat down and began to drink some lemonade.

"So you're lost?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yeah, I don't know who I am just that my names Tai so if you see any missing person stuff about me, I'd appreciate it, I don't know what happened to me but I keep getting the feeling it was something bad." Tai replied.

Ash cast him a slight look of sympathy before he remembered. "Oh yeah, I've gotta introduce my Pokémon!" he stated. "Come on out everyone!" he shouted.

"Pignite!"

"Oshawott Osha!"

"Scraggy"

"Snivy"

"Boldore."

"From what I've heard you've already met Krookodile, Levanny, Palpitoad and Unfeasant, but here, are the rest of my Unova Pokémon you didn't get a chance to meet." Ash declared.

"You have a Leevany?" Tai asked looking around and spotting it coming down from a nearby tree to meet up with its friends.

"Too bad there aren't any Leevany in Kanto I could of used help from one of those." Tai noted.

"Yeah Well I guess that makes my Leevany the only Leevany in the Kanto region." Ash declared puffing his chest out.

"Yeah don't get your hopes up about that, I'm sure there are at least a handful of Unova trainers that have their own Leevany challenging the Indigo League." Tai stated making Ash face fault and deflate.

Professor Oak laughed, "He's got you there my boy."

Oshawott was now dancing with Totodile and Corphish while Bulbasaur, Bayleef and Snivy shook vines then conversed with Sceptile and Torterra.

Unfeasant was now flying around with Noctowl, Staraptor and Swellow.

Pignite and Infernape shook hands like fighting Rival's ready to test out their strength interesting Charizard.

Muk suddenly appeared and glomped Ash whose hand was sticking out from under it, "Should we do something?" Tai asked as the Professor sweat dropped some of the Unova Pokémon were looking at a Sleeping Snorelax.

Boldore was talking to Galie watching as the Ice type floated around him curiously.

All the Pokémon got to know each other with Oshawott getting away from Torkal who was crying tears of joy for Ash's return and new friends this also brought smoke of joy which coughed the poor little Unova water started away from him.

Gible and Scraggy had run into each other they just stared for a moment before Scraggy gave Gible a head butt making Ash yelp and making his Pokémon, Tai and Oak go silent as they watched and screamed at what happened next.

Gible had jumped up and bit down on Scraggy's head.

"SCRAGGY, SCRAG SCRAGGY!" it screamed as it ran around with Ash and Bulbasaur chasing it a vine whip from Snivy managed to put a stop to it quickly as after some prompting Ash managed to pull Gible off of Scraggy's head.

"Are you okay Scraggy?" he asked then turned to Gible, "You shouldn't have done that Gible." He scolded Gible hung his head muttering an apology.

"Wow they've got such personalities." Tai muttered as Ash played with his Pokémon moments later.

"Pokémon are individuals just like people." Professor Oak replied.

"Hey Professor where's Tracey?" Ash asked realizing his friend and traveling companion from the Orange islands wasn't here.

"He's gone a few errands but he should be back soon." Professor Oak replied.

"Tracey?" Tai asked.

"Professor Oak's assistant he's also a good buddy of mine." Ash explained.

"Pika, pikachu"

"Oh I get it." Tai muttered with a smile.

_**Back with Iris and Cilan….**_

"Visit time more like ditch us, again time." Cilan muttered with Iris huffing ringing the doorbell once more.

"Oh hello you must be Iris and Cilan" replied a greenish haired boy with an orange head band and green shirt and brown shorts holding a few bags with a Marill at his side.

"You must be Tracey." Cilan replied,

"I'd thought you'd already be inside with Ash and the Professor." Tracey replied.

"Well we kind of got left behind you see." Cilan replied.

"Oh here I'll let you in they're probably in the back with all the Pokémon so just head on out I've got to put a few things away." Tracey replied.

It wasn't hard for Cilan and Iris to find their way out to the back where they saw Ash's Pokémon run around playing while Tai watched intently.

"Oh hey guys." He stated forgetting that he left them yet again.

Iris just glared but noticed a bunch of Tauros run by. "Wow, look at all the Tauros, how'd you get so many?"

"Axewww." Axew stated in awe.

"Well I can thank Ash for that." Oak replied making Ash pale a little laughing nervously while Tai laughed.

"You caught thirty of the same Pokémon!?" he mocked.

"In my defense they kept getting in front of me, doesn't matter though Tauros has always helped me out when I needed it."

Eventually the group headed back to Ash's house where Deila was already cooking dinner.

Tai sniffed the air, "Smells good!" he muttered then glanced at the couch he read the note left for him and smiled at the outfit a red shirt with black sleeves with the pattern of black extending underneath.

The hat was a blue sack cap that had a white pokeball pattern on it the pants were brown with white pin stripes on the pockets and knees the gloves were black with red finger tips.

After changing he came out with his new outfit minus the hat and gloves and sat down and began to eat the food.

"This is great thanks Mrs. Ketchum." Tai stated as he began to scarf it down.

"Oh your welcome, Ash can I see you for a moment?" she asked.

"Uh sure." He stated getting up and leaving Pikachu to eat with Axew.

"Listen about Tai staying with us you should probably be prepared that it might be a while." She told him.

"Huh?" Ash asked.

"I said he could stay with us, but we don't know any more about him then he does." She added.

Ash glanced to the side, "That's true."

"I've also got some good news, Misty and Brock have some time off and are coming to visit you." She added.

"R-Really!?" he asked Ash was excited he wasn't expecting this his old friends from his early adventures he wanted to know how Brock was doing and he hadn't seen Misty in ages.

"That's great!" he stated.

**TAI TAI TAI**

Tai found himself in an old guest room Delia had a couple from what he had heard more of Ash's friends were coming and they'd be staying at the laboratory he laid on the bed and drifted off unaware of what was happening in the distance.

Lucario perked up and turned to Riley who was talking with Looker.

"What are you sure?"

Lucario nodded.

* * *

_**What did Lucario sense I won't tell you'll have to stay tuned anyway this is my first time really writing Ash so if he's a little OOC here I apologize anywho,**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	3. 2- The Theft

_**Okay here's our next chapter in our story**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

_**The Theft**_

Tai stretched out as he sat down for breakfast he helped himself to some bacon a mischievous smile crept onto Tai's face as he snuck a piece of bacon from Ash's plate Ash had turned and yelled when he saw Tai with the bacon hanging from his mouth the younger raven slurped it up but started choking as a result.

Ash managed to get him to cough it out with a Heimlich he then took the bacon and threw it out.

"That's what you get for stealing my bacon." Ash replied simply.

"Why'd you throw it out?" Tai asked.

"I'm not gonna eat it now and I'm certainly not letting you have it one way or another." Ash replied.

The two glared at each other but straightened up smiling when Delia had spoken, up, "So Ash you excited it's been a while since you've seen them."

"Who," Tai asked.

"My old friends, Misty and Brock; Brock is working on becoming a Pokémon doctor and Misty is the Cerulean city gym leader." Ash explained.

"Really" Tai asked with interest. "_I wonder what Pokémon they have_."

Despite that Tai had been secretly figuring out a way to sneak back to the lab to see all of the Pokémon again Ash had been sitting by the door when it came time for Misty and Brock to show up he had just figured out a way to sneak out he decided to slip out while Ash was distracted with the others.

The door bell rung, "I got it!" Tai called opening the door, "Hi Ash is inside bye!" Tai stated only to be stopped by Cilan who just happened to be passing by.

"Hold on Tai, you can't leave Ash's friends just got here."

"Brock Misty" Ash called out happy to see them,

"Pikapi" Pikachu added in his own joyous tone.

Tai sighed, "_Great….now I'm stuck here talking." _ He slumped on the couch next to Pikachu and Axew who were now playing with an Azurill that was in Misty's arms she was a red headed girl wearing a yellow sleeveless jacket with sea blue shorts and a red shirt that was underneath the jacket.

Brock was tall and tan with dark hair wearing a green vest with a brownish black shirt with orange pinstripes and sleeves.

He quickly became bored with the conversation he'd much rather be looking around Oak's corral. However he felt his luck had quickly changed when he saw that Ash, Cilan and Iris were too busy talking to Misty and Brock to know he was gone.

He crept out ever so slowly and slipped out the door gone in an instant.

"So Ash you said you stopped through the Decolora Islands on your way here?" Misty asked.

"Did you get some of that Special Sweet Honey? It's famous in the Islands." Brock asked.

"Yeah man that was good honey, oh this is Cilan and Iris, the Pokémon I caught in the Unova region are at Professor Oak's lab resting so it's just Pikachu here we can go over and sea them later." Ash replied.

"What kinds of Water Pokémon are in Unova?" Misty asked.

"Well there's Oshawott, Swanna, Panpour, Jellicent, there's quite a few you should start traveling with me again Misty there's lots of Water Pokemon from Unova, Shinoh and Hoenn that you've missed out on Unova even has its own water type gym." Ash joked.

"Alright, let me just quit my job as Gym leader" Misty snarked playfully back.

"Ha ha, just like old times." Brock laughed in response.

"How have you been doing Brock I heard that you had gotten into a school that teaches you how to be a Pokemon doctor." Misty replied.

"Oh yeah, I was gonna ask that Misty knows more than me" Ash agreed a little sheepishly he had been a bit busy with the Unova league and the whole Reshiram, Zekrom and Genesect fiascos that he hadn't had much time to find out on Brock's progress since they'd been apart.

"So Ash think you'd be up for a battle, I've got some of my old Pokémon with me." Brock proclaimed.

"Like you have to ask?" Ash asked.

"Pika-chu!" the electric mouse agreed determinedly.

"Alright let's head over to Professor Oak's and have ourselves some battles." Brock agreed,

"Hold on, I want to battle too!" Iris stated.

"Axe, Axew!" Axew agreed,

"Sure, I'll battle you." Misty offered.

"Why don't you guys make a two on two, battle, on a team?" Cilan suggested.

"Sure great idea." Ash stated. He then looked around and noticed they were one Raven short "Where's Tai?"

"You mean that kid who answered the door who is he?" Misty asked.

"He's just kid that showed up he has amnesia, we don't know where he might have come from though have you heard anything about any missing people or disasters?" Ash asked.

"Well if there is something the media hasn't heard word of it." Misty replied, "Hey if he's wondered off we need to find him it's serious!" she stated.

"Not really." Ash replied thus getting bonked on the head.

Misty glared at him after delivering the hit "You Irresponsible-"

"I meant I know where he's going, Professor Oak's lab!" Ash cried out.

**TAI TAI TAI**

Tai had jumped the fence once again this time making sure not to wake Charizard he was a little disappointed that it would rather sleep then do stuff however he rushed forward Ash did have a Krookodile not to mention his Pokémon weren't the only ones here.

He saw a pond full of poliwag he went over and watched the water was crystal clear so he was able to see inside the pond and watched happily as they swam around a little one squeaked and swam away when Tai waved at it.

"Aww, come back." He muttered.

"Back again Tai you really seem to be interested in Pokémon." Professor Oak replied coming up to him.

Tai nodded "Mhmm, stuff about Pokémon that's basic knowledge, and it's no mystery or personal thought or memory about how cool they are, you don't have to be somebody to love Pokémon you don't need memories to know what they are." Tai replied sadly.

"Tai" Ash called as he and group rushed over. "There you are!" Ash stated.

"I was just coming to the lab." Tai replied.

"You could've said something I got in trouble with Misty cause of you." Ash complained.

"As opposed to your mom" Tai deadpanned.

"No not really." Misty joked.

"Hey Tai, have you ever watched a Pokémon battle?" Brock asked.

"No I haven't, are you guys gonna do one battle, BATTLE NOW!" he stated excitedly.

Later everything was set up Ash's spare Pokémon along with Pikachu Tai, Cilan and the Professor at the side.

"Alright I'll be the judge, each side will use one Pokémon per trainer making it two preside the first team to be completely knocked out wins and…BEGIN!" Tracey declared.

"Pignite let's go!" Ash commanded throwing the ball and releasing it.

"PIGNITE!" it stated smoke coming from its nose.

"Cilan you should totally call winner." Tai stated focused on the battle with intensity.

"Huh, well we'll see." Cilan replied that had felt more like an order then a suggestion but it could've merely been out of excitement

"Dragonite, you're on!" Iris yelled as she threw its ball the tall dragon type roaring proudly.

"Alright time for a blast from the past, STARMIE I CHOOSE YOU!" Misty yelled in a flash of light the purple eight sided pokemon appeared

"HEYAH"

"Wow I haven't seen Starmie in ages." Ash stated.

"I've got a blast from the past too with a whole new twist GO STEELIX!" he shouted in a flash of light with a roar was the steel snake Pokémon but Ash knew who it was.

"_Whoa Brock's Onix evolved into Steelix! _Pignite use Fire pledge!" Ash shouted.

" Oink!" he stated punching the ground making the fire shoot towards Steelix.

"Starmie use surf!" Misty commanded in response a giant wave hit the fire pledge then moved on to Dragonite and Pignite who were washed back.

"Dragonite" Iris called.

"Pignite are you okay!?" Ash called, both Pokémon responded still raring to go!

"Alright Dragonite use Thunder Punch on Starmie!" Iris yelled.

"Pignite use flame charge on Steelix!" Ash yelled. the Fire pig stomped his feet over and over it then shot towards Steelix as Starmie went to react on Misty command it was hit squarely by Dragonite!

"Oh no Starmie!" she cried. The Pokémon flinched upon landing but shook it off and stood tall. "Alright" Misty stated knowing that it was ready to go.

"Starmie use Ice beam on Dragonite!" she stated a blue beam of energy burst from Starmie's gem which had turned an icy blue hitting Dragonite hard however with a roar and a grunt the pokemon shook off the ice attack and growled.

"Keep it together Dragonite, use Dragon rush!" Iris commanded,

"Pignite use Flame charge, let's do this together!" Ash yelled.

"Right" Iris called Pignite took off flying while Dragonite allowed an aqua colored beam surrounded Dragonite and took on the shape of a giant dragon that surged forward after combining with the flame charge it resulted in a blue and red swirling torpedo which hit Steelix and Starmie hard.

The gem on Starmie began to flash indicating it could no longer battle.

"Oh no, Starmie return" Misty stated recalling it, "You were great."

"Pignite use Fire pledge on Steelix one more time!" Ash commanded the attack hit it's mark making Steelix roar out but it still stood strong.

"Time for some pay back, Steelix use Bulldoze!" Brock commanded like with Pignite and Dragonite's combined attack it hit the opponents hard knocking them back Dragonite forced itself up while Pignite was out cold.

"Pignite return" Ash commanded recalling it, "Thanks Pignite you wore them down enough." He muttered.

"Dragonite Flamethrower" Iris commanded the Dragon type unleashed a barrage of fire that hit Steelix square chested.

"Steelix" Brock cried out as the Pokémon staggered,

"Now use Dragon rush finish it!" Iris shouted in a blast of blue light Steelix hit the ground dazed and out cold.

"The Team of Misty and Brock are unable to battle; Ash and Iris are the winners!" Tracey declared as Ash cheered.

"It's over already?" Tai groaned it was so epic but it happened too fast and now it was over.

He walked off looking for something to do he sighed and sat down in a funk, however he remembered something about the inside of the building and got an idea running off.

He came out later with a Safari ball and recalled a Tauros from Ash's herd then ran off.

"Professor" Tracey suddenly yelled,

"What's wrong?" Oak asked.

He sighed and gave a sad look to Ash, "One of Ash's Tauros was stolen."

"WHAT" Ash screamed in horror he ran off to look for the thief frantic, Tai meanwhile had just gotten into a battle with a trainer.

"Tauros let's go!" he shouted in a burst of white light the bull Pokémon appeared looking very confused. "I'll have the first move, Tauros use Tackle!" Tai shouted.

The Pokémon looked around and immediately panicked crashing into the Ratticate he was about to battle and sending it and it's trainer to which the latter screamed "Why?!"

"Tauros what are you doing stop!" Tai shouted the Pokémon had gone on a rampage crashing into everything in its way it had at this point attracted the attention of Ash and the others who came to see that the Tauros was rampaging and knocking things down in its path with Tai chasing after it trying to stop it from going bezerk.

"We have to do something before things get any worse, Chansey go!" Brock yelled. The pink egg shaped Pokémon appeared, "Chansey stop Tauros!" Brock yelled.

"Chansey, CHAN…SEY!" the Pokémon merely grabbed the Tauros by the horns and lifted it up where it struggled mooing like crazy.

"Tauros stop!" Ash cried. "It's okay your safe now calm down!"

"PIKA CHU" at the sound of their voices Tauros stopped struggling and calmed down allowing Chansey to put it down on the ground where Ash comforted it.

"You're okay, come on back and we'll get you home." Ash told it recalling it to its pokeball then turning sharply on Tai. "YOU, first you steal my clothes then one of my Pokémon!"

"_Borrow_ your Pokémon, I was gonna give it right back I swear!" Tai argued.

"That's no excuse Tauros wasn't yours to take! You freaked it out and it trashed part of the town what if someone had gotten hurt, what if Tauros had gotten hurt?!" Ash yelled.

Tai's eyes sunk to the ground, "I'm sorry." He muttered.

"No you're not!" Ash spat, "I think I just figured out why no one's looking for you!" Ash ran off back to the lab and Tai ran off in the other direction not letting anyone look at him before anyone could say anything Ash dropped off Tauros and after saying goodbye just trudged back home.

"Hi honey, uh, where's Tai?" Delia asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Ash replied before locking himself in his room he was soon followed by Cilan, Brock, Iris and Misty.

"Did Ash come home Mrs. Ketchum?" Iris asked a little wary of what had transpired before their arrival.

"Yeah he did, I'm wondering where Tai is though did he find his way home?" Delia asked.

"Uhhh well." Iris turned to find Brock and Misty gone they had gone upstairs to talk to Ash before the question had popped up but that didn't stop Iris from feeling Ditched for a third time.

"Oh boy…You might want to sit down." Cilan warned.

Meanwhile Brock knocked on the door but no answer, "Azurill!" Misty's Pokémon called.

"Ash, we know you're in there." Misty called through the door.

"Go away!" Ash snapped.

"Listen we wanted to talk to you about Tai." Misty continued ignoring the fact that Ash had just told them to leave.

"What you're gonna take his side?" Ash asked hotly.

"Of course not believe it or not we're on yours but you let your anger get the best of you, we all know you were upset about Tauros but, what you said to Tai…It was very hurtful and you know it!" Misty snapped from behind the door.

"So what" Ash mumbled feeling a twinge of guilt.

"Ash, come on he can't be out there all alone." Brock called but the raven haired trainer merely rolled onto his side.

"He'll come back where else is he gonna go?" Ash asked naively before just turning away from the door.

"Pika pi." Pikachu muttered sadly wondering if his trainer was right, but what if he was wrong the electric mouse decided to keep a silent vigil to see if the young raven haired boy would come back.

Tai sat by himself wiping away tears he sobbed a little before feeling something go off in his head like a signal or a flash he followed it to a small bush where there was a slight blue glow inside was a Pokémon Egg that was blue with black markings.

"A Pokémon Egg, it's so cold." Tai muttered then held it close. "You're not only one who's not wanted."

_**Okay I have to apologize for this taking a while I was having writers block and I just finally had a break through! Horaay So let me know what you think!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	4. 3- The Search

_**Okay last chapter there was a bit of a disaster so heres how it gets resolved special thanks to amppalca1 and UltimateCCC for favoriting and alerting!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

_**The Search**_

"Pika, Pika pi" Ash groaned in response sitting on his chest licking him and talking into his ear was the little electric mouse he sat up,

"Pikachu what's the matter?" Ash asked Pikachu jumped off the bed instantly and looked to Ash to follow him his trainer did so careful not to wake Cilan.

Ash felt a slight twinge of guilt and fear when he realized Pikachu had led him to the guest room, "Tai's room." He peeked inside, "Tai, you in here?" he asked quietly but no answer the bed was empty.

"_I really thought he'd come back I didn't think he actually…._You want me to go out and find him don't you?" Ash asked.

"Pika." He nodded little black eyes clouded with worry.

"Let's go Pikachu." He stated he pulled on his clothes and snuck through the living room he didn't have to worry about Iris the girl was sleeping in the back yard at her own preference he looked around Pallet town Pikachu sniffed the ground and alerted Ash to the fact it had picked up Tai's scent.

"This was where…You smelt him right?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu stated running into was led to the field between Pallet Town and Viridian City once he was sure that no one could hear him he lifted his voice as high as it could go.

"TAI where are you can you hear me TAI!"

"PIKA CHUUUU!" Pikachu called, but to no avail.

"Tai" Ash called trying to find him running around he was getting worried now it wasn't safe to sleep outside in the forest without a Pokémon he calmed himself down and pulled out a pokeball. "Unfeasant come on out!" he called in a flash his Unova flyer appeared. "I can't find Tai can you look around and see if you can find him?"

"Unfeas, Unfeasant!" it stated flying off in a flash. Ash looked around some more hoping to find him and say he was sorry, he did everything he could to keep his mind from wandering to some horrible scenario where Tai had gotten hurt or worse.

"Tai where are you this isn't funny answer me!" Ash called only to get no respond as an answer he suddenly felt a flash of something, something was calling him but he didn't know what he raced after it.

"Unfeasant!" his Pokémon called she was leading him in the same direction he was going.

"_I hope something's leading me to Tai if he's hurt it'll be entirely my fault!" _he thought cringing he burst into a clearing to see Tai asleep on a large tree stump holding an egg that flashed blue for a moment before sighing in relief he sat down and dozed off himself Pikachu resting comfortably in his lap while Unfeasant roosted in the branch above them.

The morning came for the Ketchum house hold as Cilan and Brock got to work making breakfast and enjoying it.

"_A dash of basil in this dish" _Brock sang

"_Make it spicy and delish!" _Cilan added.

"_Together we'll make a great cuisine the best tasting you've ever seen!" _They sang together making Iris and Misty who were watching sweat drop.

"What little kids." Iris muttered.

"Axe, Axew,"

"Well at least we know they get along." Misty pointed out.

"Azurill"

"Have you girls seen Ash or Tai?" Delia asked.

"Not since last night, Ash must have left this morning to look for Tai." Iris replied.

"I'm worried; I wish he had done it last night." Delia sighed she wasn't happy with Ash, he had gone to look for Tai but still.

"Don't, we all, hey Brock, Cilan I think we might want to hold off on breakfast!" Misty called making them freeze and hang their heads with a tiny moan.

Back in the Viridian forest Pikachu's ears perked up as Tai began to stir.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu called shaking his head a little Ash woke up and instantly saw Tai looking at him he turned away,

"You gonna yell at me some more?" Tai asked.

"No." Ash replied sadly. "I came to apologise about what I said about no one looking for you listen I-"

"Well maybe I don't want-"Tai cut him off angrily when a large shriek filled the air.

"Unfeas?" she asked being awoken by it then was sent flying into the ground where she crashed.

"UNFEASANT!" Ash cried the bird pokemon had been blind-sided and struggling to get up.

"Stay down your hurt!" Tai cried,

"Unfeasant return" Ash stated recalling her to her pokeball then began to scan the sky for Unfeasant's attacker.

"Ash look a Fearow!" Tai called the Pokémon was now dive-bombing them at break neck speed beak out ready to impale them.

"Get down!" Ash stated pushing himself and Tai to the ground while the boy rolled to his side to avoid squishing the egg.

"Careful with this thing" Tai complained.

"Give it here." Ash stated Tai reluctantly handed him the egg which he placed into his back pack and hid in the bushes.

"Why the heck is a Fearow attacking us we didn't do anything to it." Tai yelled but the answer clicked into Ash's head with a horrifying revelation.

"You didn't _**but I did."**_ He stated.

"Huh"

"When I first started my journey I was having problems with Pikachu so I tried to catch a Pokémon on my own by throwing rocks and I ended up hitting a Spearow who got mad and attacked with a bunch of other Spearow then one day I came back and it was bullying all the other Pokémon in the area so me and my Pigeot kicked it out." Ash explained.

"That's the same one that's means it's been mad at you all these years and wants. To. Kill. You!" Tai stated.

"FEARRRROOOWWW!" it yelled dive bombing them once again Ash pushed Tai out of the way and grabbed him and Pikachu flying off.

"Let them go!" Tai cried running after them it wasn't too far from the area in fact it landed on a cliff that was actually right behind where they had been sleeping.

Tai climbed quickly he was already high up where he could here Ash yelling apologies about the rock at it but Fearow would accept in fact it began to peck at Ash causing the boy to roll out of each peck.

"PIKA-"Pikachu had gone to attack but Fearow having learned from before knocked it over the cliff with its wing.

"PIKACHU!" Ash screamed,

"I got ya!" Tai yelled just managing to grab it and place it on a small ledge where he then clung to Tai's shoulder as they went to rescue Ash.

Tai had reached the top and grabbed a stick from a nearby dead tree, "STOP IT!" Tai yelled hitting it in the back with the stick only for Fearow to retaliate with Air slash that sent Tai off the cliff.

"TAI!" Ash cried Tai screamed as he fell to the ground he hit a ledge his eyes glassed over before he fell unconscious, "TAI, TAI ANSWER ME!" Ash screamed and instantly forgot where he was.

Fearow took this as an opportunity to finish him only to be blasted with Pikachu's Thunderbolt before turning on it however Charizard appeared and tackling Fearow pinned it to a nearby tree now it was Fearow who was in fear as Charizard growled at him Ash slid down to where Tai was as the others appeared.

"Tai, wake up Tai!" Ash cried he was frantic his mind racing this wasn't normal Tai had fallen quite far even if it wasn't enough to kill him he could still be very hurt. "Something's wrong!"

The rest of the events just flew to Ash it was almost like watching them Officer Jenny had shown up and captured Fearow Ash and Tai hadn't been the only ones it attacked it had such a grudge against Pokémon trainers due to Ash and Pikachu that it attacked anyone who passed through even beginning trainers who had been told to go around route 1, and now that Tai had been hurt worse than the others it was deemed too dangerous to let live in the wild.

As for Tai, it wasn't good; he had been flown on Charizard to the Viridian City hospital.

"_I'm sorry, he's not responding the blow to his head was severe he's dropped into a coma we're not sure if he'll wake up most likely it will be permanent." _

Ash had run off before anyone could respond he couldn't face them he had been so mean to Tai and caused this to happen after hours of wandering when he was sure the others were gone he returned to the hospital and basically walked through the entire hospital finding himself back in Tai's room.

Tai just laid there unmoving Ash sat down, "Tai, Tai wake up." Ash said trying to get him to respond he didn't know why he did it since the Doctor clearly stated he was in a coma.

He broke down, "I'm sorry Tai, I'm so sorry!" he sobbed, "I shouldn't have said that no one wanted to look for you, I shouldn't have left you out there either if I hadn't….this is all my fault I'm so sorry Tai, I'm sorry please wake up, you've gotta wake up please wake up." Ash stated crying.

Misty knowing he was still here had volunteered to bring him home and this was how he found Ash crying with Pikachu watching him sadly he noticed her presence and jumped onto her shoulder while Misty placed her hand on Ash's.

"Ash come on we, can't stay here." Misty told him Ash just looked back tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry Ash." She told him quietly he finally conceded and stood up but not before his hand rested on Tai's and then a flash of blue traveled up Tai's arm and to his head where it glew for a few moments before dying out.

Tai's eyes slowly opened. "Ash." He muttered the two heard it and turned Tai was now sitting up in his bed rubbing his head.

"Doctor, come quick he's awake!" Misty screamed at her voice a nurse and the Doctor who had checked Tai over earlier had rushed in.

"Where am I, where's Fearow, MY EGG, WHERE'S MY EGG!" Tai screamed.

"Young man; don't exert, yourself." The Doctor scolded.

"It's okay I've got it right here." Misty stated holding his backpack Ash had told them everything in the waiting room.

The Doctor checked him over, "How do you feel?"

"Like I want my egg" Tai replied making Ash Misty and the nurse giggle while the Doctor sweat dropped,

"Besides that"

"Umm well, a little weird but other than that I'm okay." Tai replied once he was done he snatched the egg out of Ash's back pack and hugged it; "You miss me?"

"Where'd you find it?" Ash asked.

"It was in the forest I found it last- Ash I'm sorry I took your Tauros and tried to make it battle with me." Tai stated.

"I'm sorry too, I should've gone looking for you last night but I was too mad at you and I figured you'd come back but I think I just made that up so I didn't have to find you and what I said to you before…" Ash continued new tears threatening to fall.

"It wasn't right and it was awful of me to say it…sorry." He stated hanging his head.

"I forgive you, can we start over please?" Tai asked.

"I'd like that." Ash replied shaking his hand.

**TAI TAI TAI**

Giovanni sat in his office tense something Persian could sense as it let out a rowel at him to no avail he wasn't in the mood the Pokémon gave up to get some water.

First the defeat in Unova now this it was an embarrassment to him and Team Rocket who were now seen a mere thugs in comparison to those of outside regions merely due to their feats with legendary Pokémon that quickly spiraled beyond their control. He was determined to find a way to make it so that the name of Team Rocket struck fear into the most valiant of hearts.

"Sir?" asked a tall young woman about twenty years old with blonde hair and icy cyan colored eyes it was Domino agent 009 A.K.A the Black Tulip.

"What is it I'm busy?!" Giovanni asked looking up.

"Just something I thought might cheer you up." She said cheerfully, "An agent of ours in Viridian city detected a surge of aura that quickly disappeared it occurred at the same time as a boy who had been put into a coma by a wild Fearow woke up from it before however the Doctors concluded that it was a coma that could've very well been permanent."

Giovanni smiled as the put the pieces together, as Persian perked up watching with interest coming over to get a scratch behind his ears. "So what you're saying is?"

Domino smiled back, "Aura 001 is still alive."

* * *

_**Whoa who is this Aura 001 it sure is lucky that Tai woke up from his Coma am I right?! But does it have any meaning and big news that has shaken the pokemon world this morning that's what got this chapter up so fast!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	5. 4- The Egg

_**Okay chapter 4 of Bond of Aura I hope you enjoy**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

_**The Egg**_

* * *

The next few days things had quieted down even Ash seemed to be out of the heat the two were basically lazing about in the middle of Oak's corral Tai having gotten an egg case started carrying his egg around like it was attached.

"So where are you gonna go next?" Tai asked.

"I haven't decided." Ash admitted.

"Hmm somewhere new I'll bet." Tai muttered,

"What about you you're old enough to start your Pokémon journey." Ash replied.

"Well….I, want a Charmander but I want to go to Unova first too." Tai muttered slumping over.

"Can't have everything in life" the older raven replied. "That would be nice though" Ash admitted.

"Wouldn't it everyone thinks that." Tai muttered.

"Yeah it would…ya know it's not like you couldn't have both it just has to be one or the other coming first." Ash added.

"Then I have to find out where I came from." Tai added.

"Right" Ash agreed knowingly.

Tai sighed, "I know one other thing I want….this egg to hatch, I don't know what's inside and it's driving me crazy!" he stated.

"That's what makes it fun ya know?" Ash told him.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed Tai nodded with a grin. He took the egg out to rub it a little,

"_Whatever's inside here will be my partner." _Tai thought he had apologized to the Tauros he had stolen before he was now watching them go by the two were called for lunched as they chowed down Tai scarfed his food happily. "Brock and Cilan are the best!" he stated with a semi full mouth.

"Yeah and since the two of them are together the foods even better right Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pi pika!" he happily agreed unbeknownst to them the group was being watched by Team Rocket.

"Who's da new kid?" Mewoth asked.

"I don't know but he; kind of looks like the twerp." James muttered watching as the two nearly choked on their food drank water then gasped for air, "Eats like him too, do you think that's odd?" James asked.

"Nah just a coincidence" Jessie replied, "He's probably the twerp's younger brother or something."

"But we've never seen him before are you- Ooh scratch the new kid I just found something that's gonna make the boss happy!" James stated.

"Huh what" Jessie and Meowth asked,

"A Pokémon egg the new twerp has it and you know Pokémon eggs you never know what's inside of them!" James stated excitedly.

"So how to proceed" Jessie asked.

"HMMMMM." They thought together using Nasty plot!

Tai had basically eaten and gone back to rubbing the egg when Pikachu, Axew and Azurill heard shuttering out of nowhere came a girl with bluish purple hair in a French braid wearing a white shirt with a blue sweater tied over it with a blue skirt she was with a boy with magenta-red hair that looked like it was longer but combed up to look shorter he was wearing kahki shorts and a yellow shirt. "Well, Well I see we've stumbled across the field area of the famous Professor Oak." said the boy.

"Oh what precious pokemon!" the girl stated and began to relentlessly snap away at the three pokemon, "That's it work it! work it!" she stated making Axew and Pikachu stare at her while Azurill not up for the attention scamper back to Misty.

"Can we help you?" Misty asked,

"Yes were Pokémon photographers we travel around the world if there's something we wanna snap at with a Pokémon at it we do so I'm Tina and this is Tadd!" she stated then turned to Tai noticing him, "Well aren't you so pwecious!" she stated pinching his cheek much to his disdain he squeezed and away.

"It's pronounced _precious_!" Tai snapped.

"I'm just talking baby talk sweetie why don't we get a picture of you with one of those darling little Pokémon you'll have to put your egg down of course." Tina stated.

Tai looked at his egg hesitantly he didn't want to just leave it he didn't like these guys they were too…..something but he conceded hoping it would make them go away.

"Just a sec." he stated a little miserably he placed the egg back into it's case and was soon holding a Poliwag as the two snapped pictures while everyone was watching Meowth came and grabbed the egg.

"Okay enough, bye!" Tai stated rapidly the second they stopped he raced back and saw that the spot where the case was to his horror was gone, "My Egg, it's gone!" Tai stated.

Before the group could react 'Tadd' had thrown down a smoke bomb,

"What is this?!" Ash spat, "Staraptor, Noctowl, Unfeasant blow the smoke away!"

Between the three pokemon the smoke was cleared Tai looked up to see a new set of people with a Meowth holding his egg they had identical outfits white with black boots and gloves sporting a red 'R' in a giant Meowth balloon.

"Who are you?!" Tai yelled.

"Who are you is the question indeed!" Jessie recited,

"We'll answer your question as we feel the need." James added.

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future" Jessie stated.

"Thrusting the hammer of Justice onto the black darkness of the universe" James added vigorously.

"And carving our names in the rock of eternity" Meowth added.

"The fiery destroyer I am Jessie!"

"With Thunderous emotion I am James!"

"Wisest of the wise Meowth"

"Now gather under the name of Team Rocket!" they stated in unison.

"It's Team Rocket!" Brock stated.

"Give me back my egg!" Tai screamed,

"Sorry but it's ours now, tata." Jessie stated as the balloon flew away Tai was racing after it with Ash not too far behind as it rose up.

"My Egg" Tai shouted thinking then to the surprise of everyone he climbed up on top of the roof and was now jumping towards the balloon which had just gotten to that height.

"Charizard" Ash called he jumped onto the Pokémon's back and flew off after them.

Team Rocket gapped as Tai climbed in. "Don't you know the words give up!" Jessie snapped but Tai wasn't listening instead he was climbing into the basket and the balloon and grabbing the egg.

"No you don't!" James snapped grabbing it and trying to pull it away,

"Give….it…BACK!" Tai growled unaware that a flash of blue energy streamed down his arms onto James's who screamed in pain letting go and began to blow on his hands like they had been burned.

"Tai over here" Ash shouted from below Tai egg in hand jumped out before Team Rocket could react and landed on the Pokémon's back.

"Pikachu electro ball" Ash commanded Pikachu charged up the attack and sent it at the balloon making it explode.

Team Rocket was sent flying through the air.

"It's been awhile since we've blasted off." James mused.

"That's 'cause the Author's going for a balance between the old and the new." Meowth muttered.

"Great "Jessie muttered

"So when do we get to be serious again?!" Team Rocket shouted as they binged out of sight.

"Whoo hooo" Tai yelled holding his egg close. "I'm here I won't let you out of sight again…okay?" he cooed.

"So, you, wondering whether or not it's a boy or a girl mommy?" Ash joked making Tai flinch

"Shut it." Tai stated as Charizard landed.

"You guys okay?" Misty asked.

"Just fine" Ash replied.

"Thanks for the save." Tai told him.

"No problem I wasn't going to just sit back and let Team Rocket-Whoa Tai your egg!" Ash stated Tai glanced down.

"It's flashing….that means it's hatching AHHHH THE ONLY CLOSE POKEMON CENTER IS IN VIRIDIAN CITY WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!" Tai yelled.

"Tai relax I'm training to be a Pokémon Doctor let me take a look at it." Brock told him.

"Okay." Tai replied handing it over Brock pulled out a stethoscope and listened to it watching the flashing intensely.

"Okay so far so good." He muttered.

"So what do you think it's gonna hatch into?" Ash asked.

"We won't know till it hatches." Clian replied.

"I can't stand the suspense!" Tai stated.

Eventually the egg seemed to transform when it finally hatched it became a blue bipedal like jackal pup with red eyes a ring of yellow around its neck and black paws and feet its paws had white ovals and it had red eyes it let out a small bark as it looked around right at Tai.

"Is that what I think it is?" Tai asked trembling.

"Yup that's a Riolu." Ash told him.

Tai happily picked it up and spun and danced around much to the little Riolu's horror. "YES I GOT A RIOLU IT'S MY PARTNER, I GOT A RIOLU THIS THE BEST THING IN-"

"RAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII" Riolu suddenly let out a shrill cry making Tai's flinch and freeze while everyone else covered their ears in vain.

"Tai you scared it!" Ash yelled.

"How do I make it stop!?" Tai screamed back only to be heard Misty grabbed it from his arms.

"Hey, hey its okay, he just happy to see you." she stated making Riolu stop, "Tai didn't mean to scare you isn't that right?"

"I'm sorry Riolu." Tai replied apologetically as the blue Pokémon was handed over to him, "I don't much about babies." Tai told him.

"Then you're gonna need help." Iris told him,

"Yeah…If I'm gonna be, its Trainer I need to know how to take care of it." Tai replied as the little Pokémon fell asleep in his arms.

Tai was now listening intently to Brock on how to take care of Riolu.

"A little bit of a rocky start but I can tell Tai and Riolu are a perfect match." Cilan stated.

"Really that's great." Misty stated, "But how'd you know that?" she asked.

"Oh right I haven't told you while I am the Grass Leader of the Straiton Gym I'm also a Pokémon Connoisseur." Cilan replied.

"I've heard of those, there aren't many in Hoen Kanto and Johto or even Shinnoh but the numbers are growing." Misty replied.

The afternoon had gone on completely uneventful from that point on Tai was now bottle feeding Riolu who drifted off as Tai got ready he noticed something on his hand but brushed it off for some reason the events of Team Rocket came to mind.

"_Why did guy act like I burnt him or something?"_ Tai asked himself pulling on some pajamas.

**TAI TAI TAI**

"Well ya didn't get burnt Jimbo." Meowth stated as he and Jessie looked over James's hands.

"No but it felt like it." James mumbled when a light hit them.

"The boss!" they stated together presenting themselves.

"_Ahh there you three are what, do you have to report_?" Giovanni asked.

"Unfortunately failure we tried to steal an egg from an unsuspecting trainer but failed miserably." Jessie grunted.

"My fault entirely sir, I had the egg but for some reason it felt like my hands got burnt and the boy managed to take it from me." James explained apologetically.

Giovanni gave an arched eyebrow, "_You say your hands felt like they had been burnt?" _

"Um yes, I did." James replied blinking.

"_Tell me did any of you see a blue flash?"_ Giovanni asked.

"Ya know boss I tink I did see something like that rushing up the kids arm to James!" Meowth stated.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jessie asked.

"I tought I was seein' tings." Meowth replied simply.

Giovanni smiled, "_Excellent you'll be pleased to know that while you failed in stealing a mere egg you've succeeded in tracking down something vital to our Organization tell me everything you know about the egg's owner._"

"Right"

**TAI TAI TAI**

At the Viridian city Pokemon Center Lucario had been staring out the window Riley placed a blow of food near it. "Come on Lucario I know you sensed something but that doesn't mean you can't eat." Riley stated.

The Lucario turned to look at him and began to eat at the food grunting a little, "I know you're worried but we'll be there tomorrow it's too late to call anyone up even the Professor." Riley told him.

"But just what is Team Rocket doing if they figured out that their experiment wasn't a complete failure they look for it right?" Looker asked.

"There's no indication that they know and hopefully we'll beat them to what they'd after." Riley replied.

Looker was going over files and sadly the picture of the Doctor that had seen Tai a week before popped up. "I hope your right."

**TAI TAI TAI**

Tai woke up to the feeling of something pulling the covers off the bed "Rio?" Tai asked watching the Pokémon go he got up but lost track of it.

"Ash, Ash." Tai stated shaking him awake.

"Tai, grr this better be good it's five thirty in the morning." Ash growled.

"Rio's gone somewhere." Tai stated.

"Rio…you mean your Riolu?" Ash asked more awake now.

"Yeah that's what I decided to call him." he replied heading out Pikachu jumped from the bed as Ash pulled on his jacket.

"Rio" Tai called as they looked around outside, "Rio where are you?"

"Tai look!" Ash stated they followed the Riolu to the top of a hill where it sat.

"Rio?" Tai stated but then looked out and it seemed to click in his head as he sat down beside Rio,

"What are you doing?" Ash asked.

"I think Rio wants to watch the sunrise….so do I, wanna join us?" Tai asked giving the Pokémon's head a pat.

"Sure why not." Ash replied sitting down it was several minutes before anything happened but Rio made a small sound that woke Ash and Tai who had drifted back to sleep creeping over the land was a streak of orange light.

"Pikaaaa" Pikachu breathed impressed.

"I'm loving this." Tai stated happily after tensely watching the area light hit it.

"Oh wow!" Ash stated very impressed as the light seemed to awaken several Pokemon from down below.

"Hey" Tai stated pointing at a few Butterfree that flew by them as they're wings left sparkles that glittered in the area several Pidgeys had also gotten up and flown away.

"I would've never thought the wild Pokémon got up with the sun this is amazing!" Tai stated in awe.

"Hey we'd better head back." Ash told him.

"Ahh right, let's go!" Tai stated following looking back once more.

"That was worth getting up early for, come on Rio you ready to go?" Tai asked.

"Raif" Rio replied as they left unaware that Tai's image had been captured in a camera.

It flew back to Jessie James and Meowth who looked at the data.

"So our suspicions were right after all." James stated.

"He's the real deal, better tell the boss." Meowth agreed.

* * *

_**Oooh Team Rocket entered serious mode here you know what that means and that wraps up another chapter done on the same day as my KHFR chapter YEAH anyway things are gonna heat up from here the time has come for revelations!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	6. 5- The Truth

_**Okay brace yourselves but that's all I'm saying**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

_**The Truth**_

Ash and Tai managed to sneak into the house and slept for the rest of the morning.

"Where have you two been? It's almost lunch time." Cilan replied.

"Watching the sunrise" Tai replied lazily yawning Ash gave his mom a nervous smile,

"We came back early but slept the rest of the morning sorry mom." He muttered.

"Well leave a note next time how was it?" Delia asked.

"It was awesome," Ash replied,

"Yeah but it's no wonder you guys are so tired." Iris replied.

"Axe Axew," Axew agreed,

"We're not tired." Tai stated Rio barking in agreement.

There was a knocking at the door but Tai and Rio were already outside playing Ash got the door as he looked out a smile washed over his face.

"Looker, Riley, Lucario, what are you all doing here?" he asked.

"Who's Riley?" Iris asked.

"I met him with Dawn and Brock during my journey through Sinnoh same with Looker but you already met him." Ash replied.

"I didn't nice to meet the two of you." Misty stated.

"Yeah good to see you again" Brock added.

"I agree but there's something we need to discuss." Looker replied. "You all might want to sit down for this." Looker replied.

"What's up?" Ash asked.

"Is something wrong?" Delia asked.

"Well…." Riley replied not sure what to say then looked to Looker.

"Recently I discovered Team Rocket working on Aura hoping to harness its power." Looker replied.

"Aura" Misty asked, "Didn't you tell me about that Brock?"

"Yeah I did." He replied.

"What's Aura?" Cilan asked.

"It's a special energy throughout all living things that Pokémon like Lucario can sense some people can sense and use it too back in ancient times there were people that used this power to protect both people and Pokémon from the forces of evil they were called Aura Guardians." Riley replied.

"Aura Guardians I've never heard of them even in the Village of Dragons." Iris replied.

"You wouldn't there aren't many around but there are a few in secret, truth is I've been training to become one myself and my Lucario sensed an unnatural presence of Aura that appeared out of thin air one day so it led us to Looker and Team Rocket's experiment." Riley replied.

"Which is..." Deila asked.

"We didn't know at first but after a week of digging we know enough to figure out what it is, it seems Giovanni wants to create an army of people who could use aura to take over the world." Looker confirmed.

"How's he gonna do that, is he after a bunch of people or something?" Ash asked.

"Well not entirely apparently Team Rocket sent out a bunch of probes to seek out the DNA of a Human that has the potential to use it, the data we gathered says that only one probe came back successful from a boat heading from Unova through the Decolora islands to Kanto." Looker replied.

Ash suddenly remembered slapping himself were it felt like something bit him when the boat had just departed. "It felt like a mosquito or something bit me on the boat when we first went to the Decolora islands, are you saying the DNA they took was mine?!" Ash asked alarmed.

"Pika?!" Pikachu looked just as alarmed as his trainer, as did everyone else this was the absolute last thing they expected to happen.

"Yes, while Looker was investigating the lab was destroyed in an explosion caused by an out of control surge of Aura, some of the workers didn't make it sadly, we thought that the clone had died because of the damage…but when Lucario sensed him again we realized that he was alive, and it led us here." Riley stated.

"So Ash has been cloned?!" Iris stated not able to believe it.

"Notice anyone strange or someone who looks like you wandering around?" Looker asked.

Everyone's thoughts immediately turned to Tai yes he did look a lot like Ash only younger and he had blue eyes thus dismissing it as coincidence.

"No." Ash stated to everyone's shock something else they didn't expect even Pikachu seemed taken aback.

"We haven't seen anyone like that." Ash stated getting up before anyone could question him further.

"Lucario says you're lying." Riley said suddenly "it's in your aura Ash it reacts with your emotions why don't you want us to know he's here?"

"He's a clone so what." Ash muttered in response not looking back, "He's also my friend I'm not just gonna spring something like this on him…what's he gonna say?"

Looker frowned, "Ash we don't want to hurt him, it's just-"

"He wants to go on a journey he loves Pokémon just as much as any kid his age he's not what Team Rocket wanted him to be!" Ash stated angrily running off to his room.

Looker just sighed standing up Riley stood up too. "We'll come back later." Looker said as they left "We're sorry to have trouble you."

"It's not trouble thank you for the warning I guess." Delia replied not really knowing what to think simply put Ash gained a younger brother through Team Rocket.

Ash sat in his room petting Pikachu who sat on his lap, "I don't what to do Pikachu any ideas?" he asked.

"Pikachu pi." He replied shaking his head sadly,

"I've got one but it's horrible." Ash muttered his voice laced with guilt.

**TAI TAI TAI**

"So Rio can you show me any attacks you have?" Tai asked since they had moved to the front yard.

Rio summoned energy into the two ovals on his arms which turned a purplish black color the energy becoming claws which it slashed at the air.

"Ooh shadow claw nice especially if we go up against any Psychic types." Tai stated.

"He also knows quick attack and sky uppercut." Ash said from behind him putting his Pokedex away.

"Even better you know some cool moves!" Tai stated Rio nodded Tai then noticed Ash looking glum, "You okay you look like some stole your favorite hat." Tai joked he had seen the Hats Ash had from his various outfits over the years.

"Get out of here." Ash suddenly said harshly.

"Huh"

"I said get out of here go away!" Ash snapped glaring,

"But why, what I do?" Tai asked shocked.

"Nothing, I just don't want you around anymore, I'm tired of you hanging around me and my friends." Ash stated.

"But-"

"GET OUT OF HERE I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Ash yelled Tai backed a couple of steps.

"Fine you know what, I was gonna leave today anyway, I'll get Kanto out of the way SO I NEVER HAVE TO COME BACK HERE!" Tai bellowed tears threatening to fall. Running Tai and Rio rushed into the forest out of sight.

"Ash Ketchum what have you done!?" Delia suddenly yelled Ash turned to see everyone behind him.

"I don't want him to know….but Team Rockets looking for him and Riley and Looker were gonna tell him anyway, so I thought if I made him run away they wouldn't find him." Ash stated.

"Ash you're only delaying things Team Rockets after him and they won't stop till they find him same with Looker and Riley." Iris stated.

"So" Ash grunted.

"If you don't want them telling him then maybe you should he'll take it better from you." Brock pointed out.

"I don't know….this was the only thing I can think of and now…." Ash stated,

"At least tell him the truth he deserves that much." Misty added.

Ash just looked at the spot where Tai had once been.

**TAI TAI TAI**

Tai ran through the forest tears blurring his vision he could barely hear Rio crying out to him as he ran he eventually tripped over something Rio barked at him as he came up to his trainer's side.

Tai just pulled himself up and looked, "Where are we." Tai muttered taking a look at the ruins that laid around him he felt a feeling of nostalgia here walking around.

"There you are; my name is Domino I've been searching for you." said a cold voice there was a young women holding a black tulip the stem of which suddenly got longer.

"Rio, go back to Professor Oak's lab." Tai whispered making Rio look at him in shock, "I'll be okay get over there and stay there till I come get you." Tai stated.

Rio looked between them then nodded in fear running off.

"That was a dumb move." Domino lazily pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want?" Tai snapped.

"Just to talk first off I'm surprised you found your way home…._Aura 001_"

"My name is Tai." He stated harshly.

"Is it I think you did a bit of brain work before you were born." Domino replied pulling out a brief case and kicking it over to him gulping Tai opened it and looked inside.

"Team Rocket project Aura soldier program; September 10th subject Aura 001 is showing steady heartbeat and brain waves subject has yet to take physical form most likely due to the emphasis on Aura needed for Aura Soldiers, September 13th Subject has taken physical form it can't be seen because of the Aura wrapped around it but it's there subject has begun to taken in information."

"Keep reading." Domino stated.

"September 15th subject has formulated an anagram from the name of the Organization and its own code name perhaps trying to make a name for himself Giovanni is not happy with this finding subject will need to be deprogramed…..upon….completion." Tai muttered looking up in horror letting the papers fall from his hands.

"Team Rocket Aura 001**, **T-A-1….T-A-I" Tai's hands went to the sides of his head dropping to his knees, "NO IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" he wailed.

"But it is Aura 001; you always showed signs of rebellion thinking that you could have your own identity that's a big no, no, people with their own minds and wills tend to make choices for themselves useless for taking over the world with force."

Tai pulled himself together and growled standing up, "I'm not going with you!" he shouted he suddenly found himself surrounded by a Houndoom and Mightyena."

"These Pokémon are dark types something weak against fighting types like your Riolu too bad you told it to run away." She sneered as Tai trying to think slowly grabbed some dirt and threw it in her eyes the Pokémon glanced back at her as he tried to make a break for it however like lightning Houndoom and Mightyena tackled him over and pinned him down Domino walked over to him glaring.

"People with their own minds and wills tend to make us angry." Domino stated darkly as her two Pokémon growled.

"_Ash….help me" _Tai thought desperately.

Ash had suddenly got a flash of something in his mind it was Tai's plea for help he shook his head.

"Tai where are you?" he asked.

"RAAIIOOOO!" Rio had heard Ash's voice and rushed over to him with a howl.

"Rio, where's Tai?!" Ash asked.

"Pi pika!" Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder to try and calm Rio down who was pointing in the direction in came barking desperately.

"Is Tai that way?" Ash asked.

"Rai, Rai." Rio turned running after it he came to where Tai had been but it was too late Domino with Tai tied up slung over her shoulder was now getting into a helicopter that was landing blowing Tai's hat off his head.

"TAI!" Ash shouted hearing his name Tai looked up Ash could see that a piece of tape had been placed over his mouth Tai let out a muffled scream but was merely shoved on to the Helicopter Domino getting in after him.

"No stop!" Riley yelled as he and Lucario had just arrived into the area just in time to see Ash jump on and hold on to the bottom of the helicopter Pikachu clinging to his shoulder grasping Tai's hat in hand.

"_Hold on Tai I'll get you out this I promise!" _

_**And Yes I hate to do this to you but a cliff hanger! I'm sorry if Ash is OOC around the last leg of this chapter though in my defense he has done things similar to this in the past (Hides behind a stone wall) anyway.**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	7. 6- The Rescue

_**Alright here is the next chapter the story a couple of things I wanted to point out in the last chapter how Tai got his name was inspired by a show called Rave Master where a Character got the Name Ellie from a set of Numbers also if this were Canon Tai's Japanese Name would be Tajiri as Ash's Japanese name is Satoshi named after the creator of Pokémon.**_

_**Also for those of you who have read Destiny's Beginning  
Night Eternal is out now!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

_**The Rescue**_

Tai struggled against his bonds trying to free himself any noise he made muffled by his tape gag,

"_I don't want to go, I have to get out of here, come on you stupid ropes!" _

"Don't struggle those ropes could hold down a Mamoswine there's no way you're going to break them, why don't you just relax and enjoy the ride." Domino told him Tai glared but she merely smirked she could clearly see the glint of fear in his eyes "You're a horrible actor Aura 001." She replied leaving.

"Ei ame if faiff!" Tai yelled behind the tape but he merely sighed and slumped over hanging his head.

"_Rio…..he must be wondering where I am, I wanna go….oh that's right I don't have a home, I don't care where I'd go as long as it's not where they're taking me." _

**TAI TAI TAI**

Ash clung as hard as he could to the helicopter he was well over Viridian city at this point he heard a small growl as Pikachu pointed something out.

"Rio!" he stated looking over to see that the little Riolu had hitched a ride as well. "Here hold on to me!" Ash yelled reaching out his hand Rio managed to take it and hold on however the Helicopter seemed to twist into the air knocking them all off the bottom of the helicopter.

They all screamed as they fell. "RIO, PIKACHU!" Ash screamed managing to grab them and shut his eyes however he felt himself float…no fly how was he flying he opened his eyes to see a familiar face.

"Charizard!"

"Pi Pika chu!"

"Rai!" all were excited to see him however the helicopter was getting away Ash positioned himself on Charizard's back the Helicopter was far away but not out of sight.

"Let's go get Tai Charizard follow that helicopter!" Ash commanded with a roar Charizard took off after it.

"They're gone?" Domino asked the pilot having dragged Tai up there with her the boy was wide-eyed and scared they had discovered Ash and Rio on the Helicopter clinging to the feet and were now trying to get him off.

"Yes ma'am, the boy and those Pokémon have been thrown off the Helicopter." The Pilot said simply.

Tai gasped "No…." he whispered, "You…..You didn't have to kill him!" Tai yelled out but he was merely just taken back to his seat where he slumped against the wall once more.

"Keep in mind we just killed your last chance at freedom." Domino stated,

Tai just sighed trying his hardest to keep it together he refused to let them see him cry no matter how much he wanted to he wouldn't.

**TAI TAI TAI**

"What, when!?" Looker asked when Riley told them what happened,

"Just now Ash and his Charizard are going after them." Riley replied.

"Then we need to go to they'll need our help!" Misty stated.

"Yeah." Iris agreed.

"Axe Axew!"

"But we don't know where they are!" Cilan pointed out making the girls deflate.

"Actually Lucario might be able to track them down if not through Tai's Aura then Ash's but we've got to hurry!"

"Right." They all replied as they hopped into a Jeep and sped off.

"Lucario says they're due west of here." Riley stated.

"You've got it!" Looker stated turning the Jeep in that direction and speeding towards what could be seen as a couple of dots against the sky.

"Axew!" Axew stated pointing at them.

"That must be them!" Iris stated.

"We must be getting close." Brock stated as the car hurried forward.

"Is that?" Ash stated as a large building came into view, "That must be their headquarters." Ash stated. Charizard landed nearby and crouched down low as did Ash watching as Tai was shoved out of the Helicopter his feet free so he could walk he glared at them.

"Get moving kid." One of the grunts stated.

"No you want me to move you're gonna have to make me." Tai stated defiantly.

A good push sent Tai to the ground much to Ash's shock he let out a quiet gasp Tai just laid there unmoving. "Like I said, I'm not going." Tai growled.

"Then you've lost your walking privileges." Domino replied retying his feet and getting one of the grunts to carry him off as Ash watched glaring Rio sensed something and walked over to the edge of the roof.

"Rio what's wrong." Ash stated looking over and seeing that Rio was looking at Riley's Lucario from down below.

"They found us!" Ash hissed and waved a little to let everyone know he was here too.

"It's Ash he's on the roof!" Brock stated looking through Binoculars however Ash and Rio ran off.

"Where's he going?" Misty asked.

"Probably to find Tai" Looker replied.

"Then let's go." Cilan said.

"Not just yet I have a plan." Looker replied.

**TAI TAI TAI**

Tai now completely free was shoved into an office he got up once he hit the ground finding himself surrounded by grunts and in a big arm chair was a man in a black military uniform with a Persian and brown hair.

"So you've finally come back to us Aura 001." Giovanni stated.

Tai didn't speak; he just glared at the floor.

"The Boss just spoke to you!" Domino growled as several Mightyena and Houndoom growled at him.

Tai just shot the Pokémon a glare, "You're not gonna kill me, you're stupid boss needs me."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Giovanni stated furious with Persian growling now.

"For the record I never _came back to you_ your agents tied me up and brought me here against my will!" Tai spat.

"Persian Power Gem" Giovanni commanded and Tai hit the wall taking the blow of the attack.

"Attack me all you want, nothing's gonna change." Tai growled.

Meanwhile Ash, Charizard, Pikachu and Rio made their way down the hall they went passed another Corridor however as he passed it something pulled him toward it.

"Guys I think it's this way." He told them the Pokémon followed him down the hall they came to a door which Ash froze at when he peered in there was Tai tied to a chair facing Giovanni he had seen the leader of Team Rocket twice before once in Johto and then during his Unova journey.

Tai's mouth had been re-taped shut as _'punishment'_ for his '_defiance'_ "You know what they say Aura 001 can't say anything nice don't say anything at all." Giovanni sneered Tai just rolled his eyes making Giovanni glare but he calmed himself.

"That boy and his Pikachu who you've become friends with well believe it or not, you're his clone." Giovanni stated.

Making Tai go wide-eyed, "_Ash's clone…..I'm not just an experiment." _Tai stated head hanging, "_I'm a copy." _

"You should be happy we're finally going to cleanse you of all those thoughts in your head, as a clone you could never be your own person." Giovanni explained.

Tai's head however shot up and glared at him showing his eyes they were blue Ash had brown eyes.

"Ah yes you're eyes merely the result of your Aura we put a lot into you to ensure you could use it if we merely wanted to clone him then your eyes would be the same color and in case you're wondering about your knowledge of about Pokémon among other things it was all data programed into you." Giovanni stated smugly crushing Tai's last hope of holding on to some shred of originality.

As Giovanni went to walk however Tai stuck his leg out tripping Ash stifled a small laugh Tai gave a smug look as Giovanni shot him a vicious one doing everything he could not to strangle Tai on the spot.

"Get. Him. Deprogrammed. Now!" he stated furiously Ash and the others ducked for cover as Tai had been freed Tape and all and shoved out the door forced to walk down the hall.

Tai struggled to keep his feet glued to the floor, "That does it." one of the Guards snarled ready to punch him in the gut.

"Wait I have an idea." Domino replied pulling out a Pokeball.

"Go Alakazam use Hypnosis." She stated before Tai could react his mind went blank as he fell into a trance Alakazam had used the attack as it was coming out of the ball Tai's eyes were clouded and blurred. "That's much better." She stated recalling Alakazam Tai under the trance now walked willingly down the hall.

They entered a room where Dr. Zager Jessie, James, Meowth and Giovanni were waiting as Tai was shackled into a machine hearing the sound of the shackles being locked brought him out of it.

"Huh, what is this?!" Tai yelled trying to pull himself out as a metal helmet latched onto his head. At this point Ash was watching from the side.

"Ash!" Misty hissed out as they appeared below him he let a small wave out to show he saw them then everyone went back to waiting for a chance to strike.

"Alright everything can proceed as planned." Zager stated as he machine started up. For the first time since he had been here a look of helplessness and fear came to Tai's face bringing a smirk to Giovanni's.

"What's going to happen to me?" Tai asked.

"You'll forget you ever wanted to be an individual then your mind will be molded to serve Team Rocket you'll be the first of an army of Pokémon Trainers who not only use powerful Pokémon but the power of Aura as well no matter what happens you'll be able to crush anything and anyone in your way as the first of my Aura army you will help me control the world!" Giovanni stated.

"I don't want that!" Tai screamed.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice activate the machine." Giovanni replied.

"Hold it!" Ash called out coming out of his hiding place surprising everyone there was Ash out near the machine glaring with Pikachu in a battle stance cheeks sparking like crazy.

"You're that trainer from Unova, the one who interfered with Operation Tempest." Giovanni stated darkly.

"Ash you're alive!" Tai called out happily.

"Do it now!" Giovanni commanded Zager not allowing Ash anytime to free Tai.

A surge of red and blue energy hit Tai making him shriek in pain.

"TAI!" everyone shouted.

"RAAIOO!"

"Kachupi!" Pikachu cried out.

"Axew Axe!"

"STOP IT, IT HURTS!" Tai wailed in pain to Team Rocket but they didn't do anything.

"Hold on Tai I'm coming!" Ash yelled as the three rushed up with Charizard following.

"Stop him!" Giovanni stated to the Rocket Trio who reacted like lightening.

"Seviper, Woobat stop that twerp!" Jessie stated.

"Amoongus, Yamask you too" James called instantly in front of him the four Pokémon appeared looking vicious.

"Go Staryu!" Misty called.

"Go, Crogunk!" Brock commanded.

"Emolga let's go!" Iris yelled.

"You, too Pansage." Cilan stated as the four Pokemon appeared ready to face Team Rocket's.

"Ash go we'll take care of them!" Brock stated.

"Okay be careful they've gotten better!" Ash warned as he Rio, Charizard and Pikachu rushed towards Tai.

"Seviper Poison Tail!" Jessie commanded Seviper lunged with it's tail coated in poison at Staryu and Emolga.

"Crogunk block it!" Brock commanded

"CRO GUNK!" the attack did nothing to Crogunk as it threw Seviper back then, stood there croaking like nothing happened.

"Emolga use hidden power!" Iris commanded.

"Staryu Rapid spin!" Misty called.

"HEYA!" Staryu spinning rammed into Amoongus knocking it back as Yamask and Woobat dodged.

"EMO!" Emolga stated sending the blast of green energy at Seviper who skidded back.

"Woobat use Air slash on the twerps Emolga!" Jessie commanded.

"Dodge it!" Iris stated the electric flying squirrel did so as Yamask came in for a Shadow ball.

"Crogunk use Poison Jab. " Brock commanded Crogunk with little difficultly jumped up and sent Yamask flying back with a strong Poison Jab causing Yamask to slam into Woobat then into Seviper.

Yamask got back up still raring to go but poisoned.

Ash meanwhile ran up to the building he could see that both Tai's hands and feet had been shackled to the floor Tai looked over tears streaming down his face. "Ash…Help me!" he screamed.

"Pikachu Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

"Pika!" Pikachu rushed forward to strike the shackles. "Pika Chu pi!" Pikachu declared breaking the shackles around Tai's feet only to get blasted back with Ash catching him Tai continued to scream as Ash went forward but felt a stinging sensation.

"We can't get near it." Ash growled gritting his teeth.

Charizard flew up and let loose a Blast Burn on the machine hitting it hard making it freeze a little as Ash rushed in and tried to pull at the shackle around Tai's wrist however the force field in Charizard's attempt to recharge struck them both.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cried out to his trainer however the pain they felt lessened when Charizard started to use Flame thrower on it.

"Pi, pika, pika, pika chu pipi!" Pikachu instructed to Rio who nodded and began to strike the machine with quick attack while Pikachu used Thunder Bolt.

As Team Rocket continued to battle with the others Iris noticed what Charizard was doing.

"I think I get it break the machine Tai will be okay, Go Dragonite help them out!" Iris commanded as in a flash of light the large yellow dragon Pokémon appeared and rushed forward sending a smirk to Charizard who returned it they then began to hit it with a Flame thrower and Ice beam combo.

"Tai just hang on don't forget who you are don't forget about Rio!" Ash stated.

"Who is….no! My name is Tai, my name is Tai, my name is…Is…..NOOOOOOOO!" Tai screamed glowing a bright blue hitting Ash full force giving him a burning sensation.

"Ash!" Misty and the others yelled.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu stated.

"Keep attacking…we have to destroy….this thing…I'm fine!" Ash yelled out as he pulled Tai had covered in a blue aurora like light his eyes were empty with the same light save for navy slits for pupils.

"Woobat use Air Slash, Seviper use Venoshock!" Jessie commanded.

"Yanmask use Dark Pulse and Amoongus Solar Beam!" James commanded, the four Pokémon charged forward ready to strike.

"Emolga use hidden power!" Iris countered

"Pansage use your Solar Beam!" Cilan yelled.

"Hyper Beam Staryu!" Misty called.

"Crogunk use Focus Blast!" Brock commanded, their four Pokémon summoned their own attacks which collided with Team Rockets blasting both sides effectively ending the battle in a draw.

With them out of the way the others recalled their pokemon and rushed over.

"Gyrados help me out use Flame thrower!" Misty commanded.

"Steelix Flash Cannon!" Brock called throwing out his own pokeball.

"Crustle use Rock Wrecker!" Cilan stated in a flash of light the three Pokémon appeared then used their own attacks to help Dragonite, Charizard, Pikachu and Rio while Ash was trying to pry Tai's arm out of the shackle as they received.

However as they attacked Team Rocket went to strike again with more pokemon however a surge of Aura rushed out knocking the pokemon on the ground back and sending Team Rocket from the cat walk onto the floor.

They got up and stared as the whole thing began to ooze Aura.

"That's not good!" James stated.

"Dr. Zager what's going on?!" Jessie stated.

"It's his Aura its destroying the machine!" Zager stated.

"What, about his memory, his will, is that gone?!" Giovanni asked.

"Sir if that explodes he won't survive and there's a chance we won't as well." Zager warned.

"No I've come too far to let some child get in my way!" Giovanni growled.

"Yeah but WAAHH!" Meowth stated moving away from a surge of Aura.

"Sir if we don't go now we'll be destroyed!" Domino stated.

"Come on Boss Zager has the backup Data remember?" James pointed out.

"Yes and we still have the DNA sample." Zager added.

Giovanni glared. "Leave him to die." He muttered as they made their retreat unaware that Looker along with Riley and Lucario weren't with the 'twerps.'

"Are you sure this is it?" Riley asked dumping out a small vile of red liquid down a drain and throwing the rest out.

"Positive" Looker stated while sending a virus to destroy all the Data on Aura and their progress creating Tai much to the shock and Horror of Team Rocket who showed up.

"You're finished here Team Rocket!" Riley growled as Lucario readied for battle charging up Aura Sphere.

"Alakazam use flash!" Domino stated calling out the Pokémon who did so blinding them long enough for Team Rocket to make their escape.

"The Data, Aura 001 all of it gone!" Giovanni growled from the Helicopter, "And What's worse the base has not only been discovered but it's been severely damaged as well." He glared out the window thinking about Ash and Pikachu.

"Don't worry sir we'll have our revenge soon enough." Domino assured.

"We'll relocate to the base in the mountains tell all operatives to head there." Giovanni stated.

"Right." They all responded as the Helicopter flew off.

Meanwhile everyone was putting everything they got into destroying the machine Ash with all his might thanks to help from Pikachu's Iron tail managed to get the one shackle off from around his arm.

"That's it! You're gonna be okay just one more!" Ash assured as he rushed over to the other one Pikachu and Rio attacking it Tai looked at them unable to react he watched them do it however.

"Ash the machine!" Brock cried as Ash had freed Tai the whole thing exploded around them.

"Ash no!" Misty cried out.

"What do we do!?" Cilan cried out as Riley, Lucario and Looker returned just in time to see the machine fall and become rubble.

However standing and landing on the ground below was Ash, Rio and Pikachu in an orb of Aura made by Tai who collapsed when they landed.

"Tai!" Ash stated flipping him onto his back listening to his heart. "I don't hear anything!" he stated trying to get it to pump then CPR but it wasn't working.

"Is he…." Iris asked almost in tears.

"I…don't wait!" Ash stated it hit him he was the reason that Tai had come out of his Coma his hand had touched his and the physical contact had made his Aura fix him.

Ash tried it again but nothing "Come on Tai wake up!" Ash stated desperately thinking of something then put his hands over Tai and focusing.

"What's he doing?" Looker asked.

"I'm not sure but it looks like he's trying to charge his Aura." Riley replied.

"_I know I've never tried to learn how to use this the last time I did this I need Sir Aaron's gloves but now I need to do this without them…please just let me do this just once!" _Ash begged in his mind he was suddenly distracted by a blue glow around his hands which he placed on Tai's chest and surged it through.

He stopped panting; heavily looking like that had drained him.

"Ash are you okay?" Brock asked.

"Did that hurt?" Misty asked.

"I'm okay." Ash replied they all smiled when Tai sat up.

"Tai you're okay, man you had us worried." Ash sighed.

"Pika pika chu!" Pikachu agreed however Tai just stood up he didn't move it was almost like he was waiting for something.

"Tai?" Ash asked running in front of him,

"Aura 001, ready for assignment" Tai stated mechanically to Ash's shock,

"But your name is-"

"Rai" Rio tugged at Tai's shirt but got no response when Tai did look at him it hit him hard that his trainer was gone the little emanation began to cry.

"What's wrong with him it worked last time!" Ash stated.

"Last time he was in a coma, you saved his body Ash but not his soul…..that's what Team Rocket was trying to destroy and they succeeded." Riley replied sadly, "The Tai you knew is dead."

"No…." Ash stated eyes welling up with tears all he could do was look at Tai he wanted to try something but it was no use he knew that.

"I'm sorry Tai." Ash said pulling him into a hug letting a couple tears fall, "I failed you." he let Aura 001 go and walked off head hanging Misty, Axew and Iris were starting to cry as they followed Cilan and Pikachu and Brock went then Riley, Looker and Lucario along with the other Pokémon who were recalled sadly.

Aura 001 turned there were other people here with him he knew that, Pokémon too but for some reason they caught his interest pictures were flowing into his head.

Being yelled at for taking a Tauros, getting excited over an egg hatching, watching the sun rise, feeling hurt, stealing bacon, watching a Pokémon battle, playing with Pokémon, rescuing an egg he then remembered Ash trying to free him.

"_Hold on Tai I'm coming!"_

"_Tai just hang on don't forget who you are don't forget about Rio!"_

"_That's it! You're gonna be okay just one more!"_

"_I'm sorry Tai I failed you." _

"My…name….is…Tai." Tai shook his head and looked around he followed the only way he could find out then seeing everyone trudge out.

"Hey aren't you guys forgetting someone!" Tai stated running up to them. Everyone just stood there it was too good to be true "Rio!"

Rio in tears ran forward and leapt into Tai's arms, "I was worried!" Tai stated. "Ash, thank you I thought was a goner…thank you so much." Tai stated tears of joy threatening to pour out.

Ash just smiled and placed the blue cap he had lost on his head. "You're welcome it's good to have you back."

"Thanks uh where'd I go?" Tai asked confused.

"Doesn't matter you're back, I'm really sorry about before." Ash replied.

"You said that so I wouldn't have to talk to Looker and Riley right you didn't want me to find out that I was…" Tai replied trailing off.

"Are you okay about that?" Misty asked.

"I don't know….but that's what my first journey is going to be to find myself, I have an identity of my own I can feel it but I need to go out there and find it no matter what it takes!" Tai stated.

"You'll find it; I know you will; my dream is to become the world's greatest Pokémon Master." Ash stated.

"Good for you but why tell me that?" Tai asked.

"I think good place to start would be to find your own dream." Ash replied.

"My own dream….that's what we'll find right Rio?" Tai asked.

"RAUI!" he agreed happily.

"At least I can cross family off the search list, can't find what you don't have." Tai replied a little sadly.

"I wouldn't be so quick to say you don't have a family." Brock replied.

Tai looked around and smiled, "I agree with you."

"Let's go home!" Ash stated.

"Pikachu!"

"Yeah" Tai agreed as they headed back for Pallet.

* * *

_**And that wraps this up I'm planning a sequel though I still have to outline said sequel and name it but I know what I want to do in my head this may even become a trilogy I hope you enjoyed this!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
